deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Justin vs sharktopus
This is a What if death battle created by El spacegodzilla+vegito=Blake13. This is the sixth episode of season one. DESCRIPTION TMNT vs Sharktopus: Two hybrid monsters created by science come face to face to see who is deadliest. Who will win?! Who will die?! INTERLUDE Wiz: If there's one thing that is tearing this world apart is the hybrid monsters that science creates. Boomstick: And these two hybrids fit the bill. Wiz: Justin, the spliced savage. Boomstick: and sharktopus, the half shark half octopus monster. Wiz: I'm wizard and he's boomstick and its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. JUSTIN Wiz: Justin us a super mutant hybrid created by the kraang as an attempt to create mutant henchmen. Boomstick: However, things didn't go the way they thought since this thing attacked them immediately, destroying everything in his way Luke godzilla. Wiz: He not only defeated the kraang but single handedly dominated the ninja turtles for half of the battle until Leonardo ultimately beat him. Boomstick: After this, he went into hiding but sometimes afterwards he was captured by the kraang and saved by the turtles. Wiz: While his whereabouts are unknown, he couldn't have gotten far. Anyway, as a super mutant Justin is much stronger then regular mutants and was capable of beating the turtles for a brief moment and destroyed multiple kraang soldiers. Boomstick: Another thing is that Justin is many animals combined into a single ugly creature. He has the DNA of a cat, octopus, jellyfish, pill bug and cobra. This even got mikey confused. Wiz: He can expand his body to his true height, which is 15 ft, and his tentacles serve as arms and legs he can use to smack away enemies. He can also climb walls. Boomstick: But his most awesome ability is that he can fire lightning bolts from his eyes. Wiz: And although Justin may seem powerful, he has some disadvantages. He lacks any form of intelligence and I'm not sure what else since he is so reclusive. Boomstick: a mysterious beast. (Justin roars) SHARKTOPUS Wiz: Sharktopus is a genetically engineered shark/octopus hybrid created by a group known as blue water. Boomstick: So what did they do, make a shark and an octopus mate then raised the hatchling to be a killing machine? Wiz: not really. Blue water created sharktopus for the purpose of making an experimental super-weapon. However, things didn't go as planned when the sharktopus broke free from their control and caused mayhem on the beach. Boomstick: this just comes to show that some things shouldn't be experimented with. Wiz: Sharktopus doesn't destroy his enemies by simply chasing them. He has superhuman strength in his tentacles, teeth and jaws. He has the bite force of two great white sharks And has 2 rows of sharp teeth. Boomstick: It can swim very fast and can keep up with a speedboat. Wiz: sharktopus has a total of 8 tentacles, all ending with a spike, that can easily grab or share anything it's after. It's tentacles are strong enough to lift a great white shark out of the water. Boomstick: this beast can even come out on land to chase after people. It can travel using its tentacles as legs. Wiz: And it's freightening appearence is what drives a city into a panic. Boomstick: Sharktopus puts all other monsters to shame! Wiz: even this monster has weaknesses. It can be killed by explosives and can be stunned by loud noises. (Sharktopus roars) DEATH BATTLE At the beach The civilians are going about their lives relaxing at the beach with not a care in the world....that is until a surfer is knocked off his board and eaten by sharktopus, he then crawls onto the beach grabbing humans and eating them. One specific person runs into another monster, Justin, the mutant stretched its body to its full height and ate that unfortunate person. As the slaughter continues the two monsters came face to face. Both roared at each other. FIGHT Sharktopus charged and rammed into justin causing the super mutant to fall to the ground. Sharktopus tried to bite Justin's head off but he grabbed the sharktopus's head and tossed it away as he made it back to his feet. Justin tried to grab the sharktopus again but the latter used its tentacles to fight off Justin's until they became entangled so sharktopus lunged forward with its jaws open however Justin zapped it with his lightning bolt then untangle its tentacles and slapped the sharktopus with them then sharktopus slashed Justin with its tentacles spikes. He then chopped down on Justin's tentacle and ripped it off. Justin roared in pain and zapped sharktopus with multiple lightning bolts, burning sharktopus, and then knocked him into the ocean and followed in pursuit. In the ocean sharktopus searches for Justin then suddenly he lands on sharktopus's back and pounded the top of his head as sharktopus tries desperately to shake him off until he finally does and swims away from Justin. They both roar at each other before charging, they both open their jaws as they close in on each other. Until finally, they both chomp down but only one succeeds. Sharktopus continued to chomp down on Justin's head causing blood to fill the water. K.O CONCLUSION Boomstick: Sharktopus puts yet another monster to shame. Wiz: this was pretty close but sharktopus had the advantages over Justin to come out on top. Being stronger, faster in the water, more aggressive. This is what gave sharktopus the win. Boomstick: Looks like Justin just got sharked and chomped. Wiz: The winner is sharktopus. NEXT TIME Broly vs rajang. Category: What-If? Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015